El truco de Ino
by otherguys
Summary: Sakura Haruno sabía que su pervertida amiga siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer esas cosas... -¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡No podrías resistirte! Y es que Ino, la amiga de su novia, era la cerda más grande del mundo. Menuda pervertida. [Two-shot] [Sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Two-shot! ¿cómo se me ocurrió esta idea? no lo sé.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por darle una oportunidad. **_

_**No me queda más que otra que decir: ¡Ino es una pervertida!**_

* * *

Nunca en su tiempo de ser amigas, Sakura pensó tanto que Ino fuera así de pervertida. No decía que su método era malo, desde luego que daba frutos, pero era algo excesivo.

_-Es una forma muy útil, tu eres la mojigata que cree lo contrario._

Le había dicho su rubia amiga ante una mirada incrédula de la pelirosada.

Sakura tenía muy claro que Sasuke era d_emasiado_ -más que mucho- apuesto, por lo cual siempre desconfiaba de las -estúpidas- chicas que hablaban con él.

_-¡Ocupa el método que te dije frentona!_

_-No lo haré, maldita cerda._

Pero esto ya la estaba colmando. Cada vez que Sakura salía por las calles y veía a su novio, estaba con alguna chica melosa que le hablaba y -obviamente- Sasuke la ignoraba.

Pero para Sakura, él las despedía de una forma _demasiado caballerosa._

**_Debería mandarlas al diablo y ya ¡Shannaro!_**

_¡No deberían meterse con él!_

* * *

Esa misma noche, Sakura había pensado usar el método de Ino.

-¡Sa-sasuke-kun! -La chica brincaba sobre el chico, si bien él odiaba estar abajo, el ver los pechos de su novia rebotando de esa forma era muy tentadora para negarse.

Luego de varios minutos en esa posición, Sasuke invirtió los papeles y él comenzó a penetrarla arriba.

-Sasuke,-comenzó ella entre jadeos y gemidos.- ¿q-quién... era esa chica...-el pelinegro la miraba intentando no cerrar los ojos por el placer que surgía entre ambos.- con la que ha-hablabas... en la feria?

Sasuke la miró sin detenerse y le besó el cuello.- no sabía que ahora me espiabas, Sakura.- Sakura gimió ante el contacto. Sasuke seguía embistiéndola de forma continua.- No se como se llama...

El joven hizo una pausa.

-Es la hija del tipo... que me vende...-el hombre gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió que su novia lo acercaba más hacia ella haciendo que sus pechos se movieran contra su pecho.-...tomates.-finalizó cerrando los ojos por el momento que estaban pasando.

Sasuke no entendía porqué su novia le preguntó eso en ese momento, simplemente se dedicó a seguir otorgándoles placer a ambos y responderla de una forma rápida mientras veía el rostro de ella con deleite.

Los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono y Sasuke soltaba pequeños jadeos en el cuello de la mujer.

-Ya casi.-le dijo él, sintiendo como las paredes hacían presión en su compañero de batallas.

-¡Sasuke!-medio gritó, medio gimió ella al llegar al tan esperado orgasmo que en no más de diez segundos llegó también para el nombrado.

Sakura lo miró, él se salió de ella y se acomodó a su lado. Ambos intentaban regular sus respiraciones. El chico la miró cansado y cerró los ojos.

**_Con que la que vende tomates... ¡SHANNARO! ¡Puede ver a Sasuke-kun cada tres días!_**

_Maldita mujer, ¿es que no sabe que Uchiha Sasuke ya tiene a la futura madre de sus hijos?_

_**¡Menuda zorra que restriega su trasero por su-!**_

* * *

Sakura notó que efectivamente si funcionó el método de Ino, cuando ella y él fueron a la feria por más verduras para su hogar, al llegar al puesto de tomates, para Sasuke, fue inevitable no recordar la noche que pasó con Sakura y esta preguntó por aquella chica.

-Si supieras de cuantas formas te haré pedir por más esta noche...

Fue lo que le dijo al oído a su mujer tras pasar el dinero a la muchacha tomatera que le sonrió de forma insinuante. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

-¡Frente!

Gritó la escandalosa rubia en le puerta de su floristería.

-Y, cuéntame, ¿ya usaste mi truco saca-palabras?-Esta le guiñó el ojo.

-Pues...

-¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡No podrías resistirte! Sasuke-kun tiene muchas pretendientes, después de todo.

-Cerda.

El gran truco de Ino, era usar el encuentro carnal para hacer hablar a su pareja sobre alguna chica con la que haya hablado. La próxima vez que éste vea a la chica, recordara el momento en que su pareja le preguntó aquello. Habían dos beneficios que sacaba de este truco.

Primero, saber que tanto era aquella muchacha, así es, _era,_ porque Sakura no dejaría las cosas allí. Y, segundo, el _gran_ beneficio que saldría luego de Sasuke recordar la noche anterior.

Sakura iría a disfrutar bastante aquella noche también.

Y las siguientes, _¡Sasuke no tiene solo una pretendiente!_

.

.

.

* * *

¿Review?

¿Qué les ha parecido?, pienso hacer el siguiente capítulo como un tipo de observación de Sasuke ante la actitud rara de Sakura, quién, a su vez, seguirá espantando a las pretendientes de su novio.

¿Sasuke se enterará del truco? ¿Cómo tomaría Sasuke el saber el truco que está usando Sakura? ¿Sería Sakura capaz de usar una excusa rápida?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo -y último- capítulo!

_Estoy realmente jodida... aún así, ¡dejen sus comentarios! ¡me hacen feliz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, aquí la segunda parte, es tantito más largo que el capítulo pasado. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! _

* * *

Después de entrenar desde las 4 hasta las 8 con el idiota de Naruto, me había ido a casa donde me llegó el olor -muy, muy familiar- de los tomates. Fui a la cocina para encontrar tal tesoro y me encontré con Sakura, preparando el desayuno de esa mañana. Y claro, mi novia ganaba puntos por saber preparar platillos en donde se incluía el tomate.

-Haz llegado más temprano.-dijo, sin despegar la vista de los tomates que cortaba y luego echaba al sartén.

-Naruto había quedado con la Hyuga y su padre a las 9.-me había acercado a ella y comenzaba a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros.-Naruto está afrontando bien eso de que Hyuga esté embarazada.

-Tendría que madurar alguna vez, ¿no?-su risa me contagió e hizo que sonriera.

Desde que Sakura se había mudado a la villa Uchiha, todo lucía mucho mejor, sin contar los exquisitos-ya nombrados- platos que preparaba.

-¿Cuándo nos tocará a nosotros, Sa-ku-ra?

Ella se giró y me miró sorprendida para luego plasmar en su rostro una sonrisa demasiado grande

-Pronto, Sasuke-kun, muy pronto.- y me besó.

Hasta allí todo había estado bastante bien, dejamos de usar protección y repentinamente nuestros encuentros se volvieron más frecuentes, no me quejaba, pero lo extraño era que Sakura algunas veces me preguntaba por chicas que solían hablarme frecuentemente intentando mantener una mísera conversación.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Vaya, has vuelto muy pronto, me alegro muchísimo. ¡Y no viniste con tu novia! ¿cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Tabuna? ¿Sachuza? ¿Kakuma?

-Sakura

La chica no debía pasar los 18, era bastante irritante y la única razón por la cual no le era _tan_ indiferente era ya que, si el tipo que me vendía los tomates se enteraba de como trataba a _'su pequeño ángel dorado'_ me subiría el precio de los benditos tomates.

Menuda mierda.

-Ten .-me dijo la chica entregándome una bolsa para que pudiera elegir los tomates.- Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes? celebrarán una fiesta en toda la aldea pronto, quizá podemos ir, tu sabes, juntos.

La chica me miraba segura. Al parecer, creía que afirmaría.

-No tengo nada en tu contra, pero no.-le dije intentando ser lo menos... tosco posible.- debes tener solo 18 años, tengo 24, eres mucho menor.

-¡Pero soy una mujer!

-No, y ni siquiera sé tu nombre, y tengo novia.-ella se enfadó.- de este tamaño, cabello rosa, ojos verde, siempre está conmigo, ¿la recuerdas? Iré con ella.

Le pasé el dinero a la muchacha y me fui de allí, quizás el viejo me subiría el precio, pero ahora me daba igual. Era patético que una muchacha mucho menor que yo me invite a salir sabiendo que tengo novia.

Había pasado una semana rara, Sakura preguntando por chicas mientras lo hacíamos y luego era como si nunca hubiésemos hablado de eso. Aun que no es como si lo preguntara.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?- se había volteado mientras secaba sus manos con un paño.

-Sakura -repetí, ella se lucía intrigada.-¿no crees que estamos teniendo mucho sexo?

Bien, la había cagado, ahora Sakura no lo haría conmigo durante mes y medio. Pero, no es mi culpa, no fui frío o distante o lo que sea que no les gusta a las mujeres normales, solo fui yo, como siempre he sido. Y bueno, Sakura no es una mujer normal...

-No es que me moleste.

Era mejor aclarar, ¿no?

Y sin más, la molesta de mi novia se quitó el delantal y salió pasivamente de la cocina y posteriormente, de la casa.

Como había dicho, Sakura no es una mujer normal...

-Mierda.

Quizás lo hacíamos más porque ella ya quería quedar embarazada, ¿no?

* * *

La chica salió del barrio Uchiha y salto en los tejados hasta llegar a la floristería Yamanaka, lugar donde sabía, encontraría a la culpable de todo esto.

-¡Frente! ¿quieres unas rosas para otra noche romántica con Sasuke-kun?

-No digas pavadas, ¿sabes que me ha dicho?

La chica de ojos cielo la miró dudando.

-"¿No crees que estamos teniendo mucho sexo?"- Repitió imitando su semblante y su voz.

-¿Tanto así? Dios, frente, una de dos, o ya encontró a otra o ya se cansó de tu cuerpo.

Ante la deducción, la pelirosa se alarmó

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡O las dos! ¡Jesús!- La Yamanaka comenzó a reir.- es broma, Sakura, ¿Creías que no preguntaría algo sobre tu extraño comportamiento? Después de todos faltan manos para contar a todas las que siguen a tu novio.

-Eres una maldita desgraciada.

-Bueno, de todas formas, supongo que tendrías que abandonar el _truco_ con Sasuke, sería una misión extremista.

-¿Sakura?- El joven Uchiha se adentró a la floristería.

-¡Sasuke-kun! un gusto tenerte aquí, ¿vas a comprarle flores a Sakura?

Definitivamente, Ino siempre intentaba vender algo.

-Tsk, vamos Sakura.

La susodicha se recriminó por ser tan torpe en salir así de casa, alarmando a su novio.

**_¡Shannaro nos ha pillado!_**

_¡Tomaste la situación en tus manos! ¡es tu culpa!_

Sakura aceptó la mano que le alzó Sasuke y la guió hasta afuera de la floristería.

-¡Vuelvan pronto!

Oyeron decir a la rubia.

Sakura le siguió el paso a Sasuke y caminaron por la aldea tomados de la mano ante miradas celosas.

-_¿Truco?_

¡Definitivamente la había pillado! ¿qué diría ahora? ¡Maldición, Sakura, piensa!

-Pues... sí.

-¿Qué tipo de truco?

Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder.

-No es un 'truco', es más... un experimento. ¡Sí! Un experimento del hospital. Estaba investigando-

-Sakura, ¿en qué me mete a mi ese experimento?

Mierda.

-Pues, verás... este experimento trata de... la reproducción humana.-La chica cerró los ojos concentrándose.-tenía que averiguar... cuando dura una persona del sexo masculino en cansarse de mantener coito durante tanto tiempo.

Por Kami, ¿ella creía que él caería en eso? ¿a caso creía que era como Naruto?

-Ya veo...-ella lo miró esperanzada.- Sakura es una patética excusa.-y suspiró derrotada.

-Vamos a casa, te lo contaré.

Bueno, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar? simplemente se lo diría, y luego vería que pasaría. No importaba, ¿verdad? Maldita sea Ino y la forma de emplear las cosas frente a ella. Tentándola.

Sakura apretó la mano de su novio pegándose un poco más a él.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaban entrando al barrio Uchiha

-¿Podrías explicarme ahora porqué MI chica está usando algún tipo de truco raro de Yamanaka?- le decía él con una ceja alzada mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Porque tu chica está más que bastante celosa.

Estaban entrando a la mansión cuando Sakura procedió a contar con las palabras más simples el famoso 'truco de Ino'.

-Así que, me sacabas información mientras lo hacíamos...

La chica gimoteó.

-¡Lo haces ver demasiado mal!

-Es lo que es, Sakura.- Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa galante.- ¿Quieres sacarme más información?

Y esa fue una oferta que Sakura no pudo rechazar.

* * *

Si bien, su amiga, era una de las pervertidas más grandes que conocía. Pero, su novio... suponía que su novio la pasaba.

Y Sasuke, sabía muy bien que la amiga de su novia era la cerda más grande del mundo, era una menuda pervertida que le había regalado varias noches -y tardes e incluso mañanas- apasionadas con Sakura.

Y eso era algo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura le agradecían internamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Cuidado con el brazier!

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh?

El capítulo me salió muy espontaneo o_o y más largo que el pasado, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

¡Gracias por leer, pequeñas lectoras!


End file.
